


Equal Playing Field

by Sidders



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 01:26:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5987440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sidders/pseuds/Sidders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Alex gets struck by lightning while holding a lump of Kryptonite and gets a temporary present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Equal Playing Field

**Author's Note:**

> Idea lovingly ripped off - I mean borrowed - from an episode of Smallville.

“Agent Danvers, please stop bench pressing your sister.”

Alex looks up sheepishly from where she’s lying down, a giggling Kara held above her. “Sir?”

“I told you to take it easy,” Hank sighs. “The effects of the Kryptonite will wear off after a few days, but until then you shouldn’t overexert yourself.”

“With all due respect, sir, you can use me,” Alex finally puts Kara down, accepting her sister’s hand to pull her to her feet. “We could always use another set of Kryptonian powers on our side and-”

“That’s why we have Astra.”

“ _ And _ now I can train Kara properly.” Hank frowns at that, gestures for her to continue. “Think about it. This may be the only chance we get for me to train Kara at full strength.”

“Without having to shut me in a room full of Kryptonite,” Kara chimes in.

Hank eyes them both skeptically. After a long moment he rolls his eyes.

“Why do I get the feeling that you’ll still do it even if I say no?”

Both sisters grin at him.

***

Astra insists on testing Alex’s temporary powers out herself.

Between them they smash Alex’s coffee table, break the couch in half, and leave a dent roughly the shape of Astra’s head in the kitchen counter.

“Next time,” Alex begins, stretching over the woman beneath her, shattered glass and splintered wood scattered around and under them, “let’s not spar in my apartment.”

Astra smirks. Alex can feel her struggling against her, trying to free her hands from Alex’s grip, and she relishes in it, in finally being able to hold Astra down.

“I do not think that this would be appreciated elsewhere,” Astra glances between them, where Alex’s hips straddle her own. Alex laughs and Astra takes advantage of the distraction. Everything spins and, before she can even blink, Alex finds herself upright and pinned to the wall. Alex manages to mutter a quiet “cheater” before Astra kisses her.

“Now,” Astra says quietly, her lips moving to Alex’s neck. “Let’s see just how mutually beneficial being more evenly matched can be.”

***

Flying is  _ hard _ .

Kara, Astra, Hank - they make it look easy, effortless, like they only have to think about it and it happens. Alex crashes into three different buildings and ends up floating miserably in the river.

“It takes time.” Kara tries to reassure her as the floats over her, clearly trying not to laugh.

“You were flying around with my on your back when you were thirteen,” Alex points out. 

“And I’d had more than two days to get used to it. Now come on. You’re gonna turn into one big wrinkle.”

Alex narrows her eyes and shoots out of the water fast enough to drench her sister in the process. That makes her feel a little better, at least.

***

Alex’s powers finally wear out after five days. Unfortunately so does she, spending most of the day dozing off on the (fixed) sofa and eating more food than she usually eats in an entire week.

“Hank said this would happen,” Kara reminds her as she moves around the apartment. “This is exactly why he told you to take it easy.”

“You weren’t complaining when I helped you take down that guy with the tentacles on his face the other day.”

Kara rolls her eyes and heads into Alex’s bedroom, and there’s a long moment of silence before - “Alex?”

“Yeah?”

“What happened to your bed?”

Alex freezes. “What d’you mean?”

“It’s like... embedded into the wall. By a good half a foot.” Kara peers around the doorway to give her sister a confused look and Alex tries to act innocent. Really, she does. But then her cheeks start to turn pink and Kara frowns. “How could you and Astra not even notice? You both sleep in-”

Kara stops, and her eyes go wide.

“Oh my  _ god _ , Alex!”

 


End file.
